Even after death
by MtezP-Steph
Summary: ¿Serías capaz de quitarle la vida a alguien por un simple capricho? • FanFic ganador del Reto Temático de Octubre: "TEN MIEDO", del foro: ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Disclaimer:** _"AVATAR: La leyenda de Korra",_ le pertenece absolutamente a sus respectivos propietarios.

**Rated:** M (Advertencia: escena subida de tono, además contiene una temática no apta para todo público)

* * *

><p><span>Nota<span>: Este FanFic participa en el RETO TEMÁTICO DE OCTUBRE:** "TEN MIEDO"**, del foro:** ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

Desafío: **Necrofilia** (Atracción sexual hacia los cadáveres)

* * *

><p><strong>"Even after death"<strong>

'

La noche es encantadora, no puedo dejar de mirar el cielo estrellado y lo hermosa que luce la ciudad desde este sitio. El ambiente tranquilo hace una perfecta combinación con la fresca brisa que nos ofrece a estas horas de la madrugada...

Desde el día en que lo conocí, he estado enamorada de él. Fue tan doloroso que me rechazara varias veces de ese modo y que regresara constantemente a los brazos del Avatar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que las cosas entre ellos no funcionaban y que me amaba mucho más a mí... O al menos eso me hizo creer.

No olvidaré la manera en la que me pidió que fuera su esposa, durante una cena romántica junto a la playa, la brisa húmeda, muy parecida a la de esta noche, chocando con nuestros rostros y revolviéndonos el cabello cuando nuestros labios se juntaron para sellar aquella promesa. Desconocía que tuviera esa habilidad para los detalles. Fue inolvidable.

Y así iniciamos esa nueva etapa, era una relación tan sólida, como ninguna otra en Cd. República. Sin secretos ni mentiras, muy cerca de la perfección. No importaba lo que dijeran los demás, estaba con él y siempre lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, porque se había ganado un lugar especial en mi corazón y por más que quería deshacerme de él para no volver a sufrir, no podía evitar amarlo.

Sentirlo cuando acariciaba mis mejillas y éstas se tornaban rosadas, cuando me miraba a los ojos con dulzura, cuando permanecía a mi lado, me brindaba su calor y me susurraba cosas al oído, y cuando mi cuerpo se estremecía al oír su seductora voz decir: "Te amo". Era como estar en el mismo cielo.

Todo era maravilloso, tanto para ser verdad. Y él, como todo hombre con curiosidad, quería llevar nuestra relación al siguiente paso. Siempre pensé firmemente en esperar hasta el matrimonio, entregarme sólo al hombre con quien se supone compartiría el resto de mi vida. Pero entonces descubrí que yo también anhelaba ese momento y que pronto contraeríamos matrimonio, entonces, ¿qué diferencia había entre hacerlo antes o después?

Elegí esta noche porque además de que su hermano no estaría en el departamento por varias horas, era nuestro aniversario. Recuerdo esa sonrisa en su rostro cuando le dije de qué se trataba todo...

Toqué el timbre y esperé unos cuantos minutos. Al abrirme la puerta, noté que se veía mucho más guapo de lo habitual y en sus manos había un bello ramo de rosas, solo para mí. Me dejó entrar a su departamento y comenzamos a preparar nuestra cena. Mientras lo hacíamos, no dejaba de coquetear, de guiñarme el ojo o mandarme besos. Me encantaba cuando lo hacía, y hasta cierto punto, puedo decir que me sentía algo apenada.

Cenamos y hablamos cerca de 2 horas. De pronto, me sorprendió con un apasionado beso y le correspondí con la misma intensidad. Ese beso fue cada vez más profundo y desenfrenado. Su lengua rozando con la mía, sus manos aferradas a mi cintura y las mías en su amplia espalda, caricias acompañadas de suspiros cerca del oído del otro… Posteriormente, me fue conduciendo hasta su habitación, donde casi al instante empezamos a comernos a besos y a desvestirnos mutuamente. Las cosas empezaron a perder importancia, sus caricias sólo lograban incrementar el deseo y las ganas de hacerlo mío.

Pude observar que preparó la habitación con sumo cuidado: la cama estaba impecable y encendió velas pequeñas para alumbrar de forma delicada todo el espacio.

En un segundo, estaba sobre mí y después... sucedió. Mis sentidos se volvieron locos y sólo recuerdo el vaivén de su cuerpo y mi voz pidiendo por más. Nos acercábamos al éxtasis, era casi nuestro, lo sentí, pero...

Todo se perdió en ese preciso momento. La rabia me invadió y me cegó por completo, no tengo idea de dónde tomé las fuerzas necesarias para empujarlo como lo hice, a pesar de la fatiga que sentía, y lo golpeé varias veces hasta hacerlo sangrar de la mandíbula y que mis puños me dolieran, me sentí utilizada.

Fue un lapso de frenesí. En un momento disfrutábamos de la intimidad, y al siguiente, mis manos apretaban su cuello con la mayor violencia que me permitía mi condición de mujer. Su mirada delataba la lucha interna que hacía para no dejarse morir, porque definitivamente no se lo esperaba, intentó impedirlo, pero terminó cediendo...

**—oOo—**

Cerré los ojos en el balcón donde estoy sentada, me tomé la cabeza con fuerza y una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla al recordarlo todo. No quiero voltear, porque sé que sigue ahí. Su ropa tendida en el suelo, inerte como él ahora.

Todavía no doy crédito a lo que acabo de hacer. Creo que estuvo mal... ¿o tal vez fue lo mejor? Estoy tan confundida, que no sé lo que está bien ni está mal.

Algo dentro de mí cambió, lo sé, puedo sentirlo... No sabía cómo es que fui capaz de hacer algo así, pero de lo que sí estaba segura, es que no me arrepentiré, porque si él no era mío, nadie más lo iba a tener.

Lo siento, Mako. Te voy a extrañar, pero el daño que me hiciste fue mucho mayor, la desilusión más grande que pude esperar de ti...

Nunca debiste gemir el nombre de _ella_ mientras estabas conmigo.

**—oOo—**

Me apoyé pesadamente en la puerta y solté un audible suspiro. Estaba harta de todo. Horas, minutos y segundos habían transcurrido... Pero, por alguna razón, aquel acto ya no me causaba ninguna emoción, ni tristeza ni felicidad. Era repugnante. Me sentía muerta por dentro.

Me froto los ojos con ambas manos, haciendo que el rímel se corriera un poco. Me dirijo por el lúgubre pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación y le quito el seguro a la puerta para entrar. Todo esto tenía un olor muy desagradable. Tragué saliva ruidosamente y proseguí caminando hacia el balcón, sosteniendo una taza de café caliente. Y es que tenía demasiado frío. Era mejor mantener baja la temperatura de la habitación, al hedor de provenía del cuerpo.

Volteé para ver a Mako en la cama. Mi mente paranoica ya no quería ni siquiera tocarlo. Aunque sabía que eso sería imposible. Me senté en el sillón del balcón y disfruté de mi café en la grata compañía de la soledad. Cuando terminé de beber, me levanté del asiento para ir a la cocina a lavar la taza, pero... De repente, algo me incitó a cambiar de parecer. Dejé la taza sobre el tocador y me acerqué a la cama para comenzar a cubrir el cadáver con la sábana.

Allí reposaba el cuerpo del hombre al que alguna vez amé. Sus párpados estaban abiertos y sus pupilas me observan indiferentes, porque ya no ven nada. Su tez, más pálida que de costumbre, fría como la nieve y tan cercana a la putrefacción, hizo que se me erizara la piel al instante. Mis manos temblaron ligeramente y por inercia volví a destapar el cuerpo. Era perfecto. Aún con esos terribles hematomas.

Por instinto, mis dedos se enredaron en su suave cabello. Su color, parecido al papel, resplandecía bajo la tenue luz que se filtraba del ventanal. Terminé de correr la sábana. Y ante mis desorbitados ojos, quedaron descubiertos sus bien formados músculos. Me sonrojé al bajar la vista y ver el gran bulto que sobresalía entre sus muslos. Pestañeo repetidas veces y la sangre sube a mi rostro. Mi torso se movió inconscientemente, juntando su pecho con el mío. Mis labios a centímetros de los suyos...

¿Acaso era correcto lo que estaba a punto de hacer?

Ignorando mi consciencia, tomo su rostro y finalmente junto mis labios con los suyos y los muevo a mi ritmo, estaban helados y aquello me produjo un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi columna. Muerdo su labio inferior y no sangra. Mi lengua se adentra en su boca y explora todo a su alrededor. Me separo, con miedo. Pero allí yace, sereno y sin agitar ni un pelo.

Vuelvo por él, esta vez, palpando sus pectorales. Mis dedos tiemblan al contacto pero prosiguen jugando con sus pezones, embriagada por la lujuria. Bajo la cabeza y me apoyo en su abdomen. Comienzo a besarlo y a acariciarlo, ya sin sentir temor alguno.

Ansiosa, voy bajando cada vez más hasta que su miembro se encuentra frente a mí. Y ya sacando mi lado más vulgar, comienzo a tocarlo y lo reconocí en toda su extensión. Presa de la excitación, lo adentré de golpe en mi boca. Las lamidas eran cada vez más insinuantes, como si me mirara y gozara con ello. Mis labios presionaban ahora su frente, e insatisfecha, pretendía llegar más lejos con el cadáver...

En mi torpeza, logré bajarme los pantalones y quedar en ropa interior. Demoré en librarme de ésta última y me coloqué encima de él. Su hombría rozando mi sexo, me hacía ser víctima de pequeños espasmos de placer. Volví a su torso y luego subí para morder su cuello. Nuevamente junté nuestros labios y sabiendo que él no lo haría nunca, me senté sobre sí. Extrañamente, auto-penetrada. Y continué haciéndolo hasta aumentar la velocidad, ahogando los gemidos en su hombro...

**—oOo—**

Me encontraba recostada sobre su pecho mientras descansaba, con una enorme carga de remordimiento deambulando por mi mente. Y tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos, que alcancé a reaccionar cuando de pronto escucho el timbre del departamento repetidas veces. Sin saber qué hacer, tomé mi ropa y me vestí rápidamente.

El timbre seguía sonando con insistencia y cuando abrí la puerta, vi que su hermano era el que apareció en escena. Se agarró del barandal de los escalones para darme paso justo cuando yo salí con prisa de ahí. Traté de alejarme, pero él se acercó preocupado.

— ¡Asami! ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó y yo eché mi flequillo hacia atrás

— Será mejor que no entres — fue todo lo que le respondí y me retiré. El pobre chico me observó con un brillo de pánico en los ojos hasta que desaparecí por completo de ahí.

¿Qué había querido decir con ello? Muy pronto lo averiguarán, pero ya será demasiado tarde para dar con mi paradero...

'

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les pareció la historia?

¿Les dio miedo? ¿O creen que sólo les provocó náuseas? ¡Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios! *o*

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y ojalá que no les haya causado algún trauma con esto XD

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Saludos! :)


End file.
